


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Not By The Moon [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Sweethearts, Folklore, Gay Yugyeom, High Fantasy, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Magic, Mark Tuan-centric, Multi, OT7, Original Mythology, Prince Jackson Wang, Work In Progress, established jackbum, eventual poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Not By The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966447
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**7:52 AM**

Jackson was awoken by a knock at the door and the usual cry of 'your majesty!'.

Reluctantly,he lifted his head of the pillow and slowly but surely sat up in the bed."I'm awake!"He called to whoever was knocking at the door.

When he yelled,the knocking stopped,telling Jackson that whoever had been knocking heard him.


End file.
